Creepypasta: BBC Sherlock The Lost Episode
by pigpuffpickle
Summary: Ever heard of Lost Episodes? Episode 0 or Episode 2.5? Surely you've heard of stuff like Squidward's Suicide? Episodes that chill you to the bone, make you cry, sleep with the light on? Were the weird stuff happens that makes no sense? Scares you senseless? Well, BBC Sherlock has a lost episode. Rated M for a reason.


Have you ever heard of lost episodes? Episode 0 or Episode 2.5? Surely you've at least heard of lost episodes such as Squidward's Suicide? No? Yes? Whatever, it doesn't matter.

Are you sure you want to keep reading? You can stop now if you like, and nothing will happen, I promise.

When Steven Moffet re-wrote the famous Sherlock Holmes series, and adapted them into modernised films, he also wrote a pilot episode. See the one you're thinking off? It's not that one. This was a pilot for a more adult Sherlock, which would get shown at night. Steven showed it to some of the staff, and one of them committed suicide, the other is now insane, and the third has never been seen since.

Steven, horrified at the effects of the episode, threw it away. Oh, how I wished he'd know to destroy it.

You see, one of the interns noticed it in the bin, and thought it had been a mistake. He gave it to BBC, and they played it at the usual time on Sunday, thinking it was a normal episode.

Only seven people saw that episode. I was one of them.

It starts off with the title scene straight away, and doesn't show anything before it, like it usually does. It goes right into it, John and Sherlock are in the apartment, and John's blogging and Sherlock is shooting. However, the lighting is very bad, and the camera angle isn't great. It also doesn't shoot to different POV's, it stays in the same place each time.

Lestrade calls, and says he has a case, and there is a black scene for about 30 seconds before shooting to the crime scene and- oh God, I'm sorry. It was horrifying. No human should have been forced to see it.

There was just Sherlock at the crime scene, and it's Molly. Molly is lying on the floor, and there is a cut from the chin to her stomach, and her skin has been peeled back, and her guts, her blooming _guts, _are pouring out of her, and she is still _alive. _She's crying in agony and begging for help.

Sherlock walks around her, the sobbing getting louder and louder and it sounded so _real. _So goddamn _real. _

And Molly starts to have a fit or something on the floor, and she's twisting and flailing.

Then there is Lestrade, and he says, "What do you think?"

And suddenly, Lestrade isn't there anymore. Molly is crying, begging for help, and she grabs Sherlock's leg, and pleads, "Help me, I'm sorry, just kill me now,"

And Sherlock pulls back, "I want you to suffer, bitch,"

Then he's laughing. A horrible, vile, evil laugh that sends shivers down your spine.

Then there is black for 30 more seconds, and you can just here Sherlock laughing and Molly sobbing.

It suddenly goes to the scene where John opens the fridge door, and there is a head in it, but when he opens it, it's not any old head, it's Mycroft's head, but he's still alive and he's sobbing into the vegetables, and Sherlock calls, "Just tea for me thanks", but his voice is too deep to be his and he sounds so…evil.

Then it says THREE YEARS LATER, and it shoots to John, sitting on the edge of his bed, sobbing. And the sobbing, it breaks your heart, and just under the sobbing, in a low murmur, you can here THREE YEARS repeated over and over, while John's sobs get louder and louder.

Then it flashes to a picture of Molly, lying dead, her limbs missing, and her insides outside.

Then it goes back to John, and he's standing up, looking at you, and those eyes. Oh god, those goddamn _eyes. _There red and black, and he's still sobbing, but he's crying blood and the THREE YEARS gets louder and louder until it's deafening.

Suddenly it all goes silent.

And John's just staring at you, silent tears.

Then it flashes to a picture of Anderson, who met the same fate as Molly.

Then back to John.

Then ditto for Sally.

Then blackness. Just pure blackness for three minutes.

Then it's over.

Oh God, if you ever find this tape, or a copy of the episode, for god sake, _don't watch it. _

Please.

**A/N: Okay, before you ask what drugs I am on, hear me out. There is a website called Creepypasta that uploads scary stories and stuff like Slender Man and The Rake, and it also does lost episode. Weird, unexplainable, shit-your-pants episodes, that freak you out.**

**So I wrote one! **


End file.
